Mobile computing devices are on the rise, and a platform which is gaining popularity is the Tablet PC. Many tablet PCs exist on the market, such as Apple's iPad, and the Motorola Xoom. Accordingly there is a secondary market for accessories for such tablet PCs that comprise of covers, such as Apple's Smart Cover™, cases, headphones, peripheral devices, and the like.
One downfall of some tablet PCs is that they have no integrated peripheral devices, so users are forced to carry individual accessory peripherals, such as covers, keyboard, speakers, and the like, and other accessories such as covers along with them, thus reducing the mobility of the tablet PC.
Another issue with current peripherals is the need to carry an additional power cable to power the peripherals. This ads bulk and complexity to using the peripherals with a tablet PC.
Furthermore, since tablet PCs are taken to public places, such as restaurants, libraries, airplanes, and the like, they are more likely to be lost.